Excluded From the World of Slash Fiction
by LimitedTimeLoser
Summary: Murderface is tired of being excluded from fictions his fans create. So he decide to make on of his own. This is definitely a slash fiction. Rated M for Milk Man...I mean Mature. Contains a graphic sexual scene


**This is one of my many random short fics. I got this idea after watching the special features from the Metalocalypse: The Church of the Black Klok**_** D-vee-D **_**lol. Actually they all gave me a few ideas. You'll probably see more of those later. Well, this one takes place a time waaaay after the Dethvanity episode. if you haven't seen that episode you must it's hilarious if you're awesome... Awesome people have awesome senses of humor:)**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own Metalocalypse or it's characters. So.. yeah. Mr. William Murderface is property of Brendon Small and Tommy Blancha.**

**Warning: Yes there is slash in this one :) Pairing is Toki/Murderface. Enjoy! **

**Also a explicit male/male sexy scene... you're welcome...or not :P**

**Excluded from the World of Slash...fiction**

Murderface sighed heavily as he closed his laptop. He'd just finished reading a slash fan fiction that centered around Toki and Skwisgaar. He noticed way earlier in the story that it was the same as all the others. He was a total dildo, to everyone. Why? Because he couldn't get laid. Or he was secretly in love with was stressing him out oddly. Why could he find a fiction where every was jealous of _him _being with Toki? _Not that he wanted to be with Toki and he never has.._. Although that day in the sub may have told his band mates otherwise.

"Why isch it alwaysch Toki?" he mumbled.

William removed himself from his bed to take a shower. He waddled his way there due to him having a very painful erection from reading that fan made story. Once he got in the shower he made sure the water was cold and stroked himself to relieve the pressure from that area. He was used to it by now. It was true he couldn't get a groupie. No matter how much he'd offer them. He bet himself that Charles, his band manager, got laid more than him. Which was really fucked up since the guy, Charles, never left Mordhaus that he knew off. He was always in his office working. The bassist got out of the shower thinking of a way to make himself more appealing to fans. As he stood in the mirror looking at himself, he got an idea.

"I'm gonna write a slash fiction!" He yelled excitedly to himself in the mirror.

_Stupid fans. Don't want include __**me**__ in your stupid fan fiction? __**Fine!**__ I'll right my own! I'll suck everyone's dick! I-I mean... They're gonna suck my dick! Not that I really want them to suck my dick.. But if Toki is as good as they make 'em in these stories I'd- I mean! Fuck, I'm gonna write something damn it! _He argued with himself like this constantly. He always tried to prove to himself that he wasn't gay. He wasn't gay.. He just.. If you were one of the highest paid entertainer in there world and even the ugliest bitches wouldn't fuck you then... I'm sure you'd have the same problem.

The bassist dressed himself partially and sat behind his desk with his laptop. He typed fan fiction websites into the Bing search bar to find a website where he could create an account a make his own slash fictions. After almost 5 minutes of daydreaming he finally clicked on a site. It was only a matter of seconds before he was creating a profile under the name, #1WillyMurderfaceFan. Then he opened up a new document and began his story. He named it,

_Dungeons and Gargoyles _

"Hmm, let'sch schee..Who's gonna be in love with me?...Hmm.." he scratched his chin and wrinkled his nose. He began to think about this, Charles was a robot. Skwisgaar was beyond straight. Pickles could get drunk, but probably never that drunk. And Nathan.. Nathan would bash his face in if he ever even found out about this. The only person left was... Toki. He cleared his throat and finally began to actually write his story.

_Murderface sat in his office doing the work that he does when he's on his laptop. Yes ladies. He actually works. He does not fap to gay porn videos and spill on his desk. After minutes of not being able to concentrate because he had to let one rip, Toki burst through the door of his office._

_"Willsiams" he whispered. Murderface pretended to not hear anything until Toki came up and took his gargoyle paperweight from his desk._

_"Uh, Toki... That'sch kinda holdin' down my papers."_

_"Sos.." Toki scoffed giving him a daring glare._

_"So?" William snorted. " Put it down."_

_"Ands if I don't wants toos?' Toki said holding the paper weight close to his toned chest._

_"I'll come over_ _there and take it." The amazing bassist answered._

_Toki reached over closing his laptop slowly, licking his lips. Murderface stood up and slowly walked over to him. The young guitarist turned so that they could face one another stilling hold the gargoyle in his hand. Murderface grabbed him by his waist and bumped him into the desk, lifting him so that he could sit on top of the desk. _

_"Am I going to get if back now? Or should I take it?" Murderface asked whispering in the brunette's ear. _

_Toki shrugged and bit his lip. Murderface then annihilated any space between them and began to kiss him ferociously. Toki moaned a bit and grabbed at William's hard on. He then broke the kiss pushing the older man back lowering himself to to his knees. Within moments Murderface found his cock in Toki's nice, warm mouth. _

_"Ah." Murderface moaned grabbing Toki's hair. Without any hints Toki sped up his motions sucking his dick like a pro. Bobbing his head, moaning, sending wonderful vibrations up Murderface's spine. Soon, William was breathing heavily. Toki knew he was about to spill so he removed his mouth from the penis, standing up and turned around so that his ass would touch it. Murderface smiled and raised his eyebrow. Toki buckled and removed his jeans and boxers, tossing them to the side._

_"Fucks me Willy!" he moaned._

_"Dry?" Murderface asked with a devious grin._

_"Duhs! Nows hurrys!" Toki yelling placing his face on the cold wooden desk._

_Murderface didn't dare ask another question as he placed his throbbing cock at Toki's entrance and slowly invited himself in. The feeling of Toki's tight ass around his was amazing. Toki pushed himself back and forth on his cock. Soon, Toki was getting close. Toki began to stoke his own cock._

_"Oh. Fucks me Williams! I'm goings to cums now!" he groaned._

_"Ahhhh, shit. Toki. Mmm.." Murdeface sped up, tearing Toki's end up without a care. He smacked the guitarists pale ass violently until Toki shrieked loud enough to get him off._

_"Ja! Williams!" Toki yelled as he spilled his load in his hand ._

_" That's write you better fucking scream my name! I bet you never been fucked like this before huh? Yeah? Go-" William yelled through gritted teeth releasing himself inside of Toki._

_They stood there trying to recover from their orgasm haze. Once they were both breathing normally again and dressed, Murderface kissed Toki deeply. _

_"Heys.. Williams, guess whats?" he said with a smile._

_"What Toki?" Murderface asked._

_Toki only smiled waving the gargoyle in hand._

Murderface saved his file and uploaded to the site with a proud smile on his face. After the fiction was up and ready to read he closed the laptop and continued to smile at he laptop. Moments later, Toki burst through the door with the a gargoyle paperweight in his hand with a grin on his face.

"Hey Murderface checks it outs! I gots my own gargoyles paperweights now!" He said waving it in his face.

"_Aw _fuck." Murderface said dropping his smile.


End file.
